


Drive-By Deep Throat

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Toy Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel realizes later that the story of how he met Dean is one only Gabriel would appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-By Deep Throat

It’s been a crappy day. It’s been a crappy week.

No, scratch that. It’s been a crappy _month_.

Castiel scowls out his windshield. He’s ready to be _at_ home, not _driving_ home after a 14 hour shift that started at 6 in the morning, the fourth in a row and definitely not his last either. At least it’s still daylight, if fading daylight, and the late hour means no traffic. Castiel sighs and clicks the radio off, silencing the car salesman trying to convince Castiel that what he needs in his life is more debt.

In the passenger side mirror, Castiel notices a black car edge up next to him. It starts to pass him, then falls back. When it does it again, Castiel glances over to see the driver waving at him. Castiel sighs and resigns himself to another car repair bill. He glances at the road in front of him. It’s a straight-shot for a while yet with no one in front of him so he looks over, squinting at the man.

The man waves at him again and the girl in the passenger seat hits him on the shoulder and passes him something. The man’s face goes red and he waves again. Castiel glances out his windshield to make sure he’s still driving straight.

When he looks back, the man’s holding a large, veiny green dildo. 

Castiel cocks his head in disbelief. 

The man opens his mouth and shoves the head of the dildo in.

Castiel gapes. 

Beside him, the redhead is laughing, fallen back against her door.

The man’s face goes redder as he shoves the dildo in and out of his mouth, cheeks hollowing with suction.

Castiel starts laughing. He clutches at the steering wheel and laughs so hard tears fill his eyes and spill down his cheeks. He glances over at the car to see the man taking in more of the dildo and loses it all over again.

He’s still laughing when the car jerks unexpectedly, jostling him around, and Castiel realizes he’s run off the road into the grassy median. Castiel slams on his breaks, laughing even harder, and brings the car to a stop. He shoves it into park and stumbles out his door. He trips over his feet and ends up sprawled in the grass. As he rolls over onto his back, Castiel hears two voices yelling after him. Castiel sucks in deep breaths, trying to force his laughter under control.

“Jesus, man, are you okay?” A red cheeked, freckled face looms over him. The man from the car stares at him with wide green eyes, and Castiel starts laughing again.

“Oh, fuck,” the man exhales with a roll of his eyes. He shoves at Castiel’s shoulder. “I thought you’d hurt yourself.”

Castiel forces himself upright, still laughing, but more-or-less under control. He wipes at his eyes.

The redhead stands behind the man where he’s kneeling next to Castiel, her hands on her hips, arms akimbo, smirking at him.

Castiel sighs happily, the tension from the day gone. “Oh, I needed that,” he says.

The man raises his eyebrows. “You needed to see a man deep throating a Hulk dildo?” he asks.

Castiel smiles at him while the redhead cracks up. “I can’t remember the last time I laughed,” he explains.

The disbelief and suspicion on the man’s face eases into something warm and understanding. He shrugs at Castiel. 

“Glad I could help, I guess.”

On impulse, Castiel holds out a hand. “I’m Castiel.”

The man shakes his hand. “I’m Dean. That’s Charlie.” He jerks his thumb over his shoulder at the redhead.

“Dean,” Castiel repeats with a smile. “Why _were_ you deep throating a Hulk dildo?”

Dean groans and drops his head into his hands.

“He lost a bet,” Charlie answers for him. 

“And this was the best way to collect?”

“It was either that or I got to film him doing it.”

Dean groans again from where his face is still buried in his hands. “And put it online,” Dean whines, voice muffled.

Castiel laughs again, and Dean raises his head to give him a wary look. “Don’t start that shit again, man.”

Castiel smiles at him and bites back another laugh. “Don’t be so entertaining,” he returns.

Dean rolls his eyes, cheeks pinking again. He glances over at Castiel’s car and clears his throat. “So. Cas. Charlie and I were going out to eat after this-”

“The other part of the bet,” Charlie chimes in. Dean shoots her a dirty look.

“Did you want to join us?”

Castiel blinks, surprised. “You hardly know me.”

“Dude, you laughed at a guy giving head to a dildo. I think it’s safe to say we’ll get along.”

Charlie nods in agreement. Castiel glances at her, then back at Dean. Dean smiles tentatively, looking almost ready to take back the invitation.

“I’d like that,” he says finally and is rewarded with a wide, bright smile.

Dean and Castiel climb to their feet, and Dean gives Castiel directions to the diner they were headed to, a local place owned by a family friend.

Between the burgers (which are the best he’s ever had) and learning first-hand later that evening just how well Dean takes a real cock down his throat, Castiel decides he’s going to consider the year a win.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the best things about knowing the local dispatchers is that when something amazing happens- like, say, a man driving around town, flagging down other drivers, and then giving head to a dildo- you get to hear about it. :)


End file.
